A Wall Between Us
by CJS51703
Summary: Anti-Cosmo can't sleep. Anti-Wanda is next to him, fast asleep in her cell. There's still that wall between them... (Rated for a bit of blood.)


*****Hello, everyone! This is one of my "two AM ideas", as I so affectionately refer to them as. Anyways, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and let's roll!**

Anti-Cosmo couldn't sleep. That wasn't unusual for him. This time, however, he really felt off. He kept pacing the floor of his cell in the Fairy World Maximum Security Prison.

At last, he submitted to what was on his mind. He looked over through the glass wall of his cell and saw her. Anti-Wanda, curled up on the floor, snoring softly as she slept.

Anti-Cosmo smiled as he looked at her. In all of her crooked-toothed, imbecillic glory, she was still his wife. She held a place in his dark heart. Sure, he insulted her and had a tendency to snap at her, but no relationship was perfect.

They didn't seem to love each other in public. Neither of them wore wedding bands, even, although they both possessed one. But when they were alone, they were different towards each other.

Anti-Wanda had difficulty reading. Not just for her low intelligence, but for the reason that she had dyslexia and reading frustrated her limitlessly. So, if she picked out a book and he wasn't busy, Anti-Cosmo would read to her.

He, on the other hand, tended to freeze easily. And Anti-Wanda was practically a living heater. So, that worked out for them both if they were put together.

Behind closed doors, Anti-Cosmo was free for quick kisses and Anti-Wanda was there for bear hugs. And where were they now?

In two stupid cells, a wall between them.

"All because of that blasted jarhead," Anti-Cosmo growled to himself.

Anti-Wanda's rose-colored eyes slowly opened at the voice. "Wha..." she trailed off.

"I didn't mean to wake you, my dear. I was just thinking out loud," Anti-Cosmo said.

"Then ya head's bein' loud, 'cause I don't wake up real easy," Anti-Wanda said. She stood up and stretched, a few popping nosies occuring as she did so. "Got any clue on what time it is?" She asked.

"No, but I do know that it's still nighttime," Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Wanda leaned her full weight against the glass wall that separated them experimentally. "How strong you reckon this is?" She asked.

"Someone's full of questions this evening," Anti-Cosmo commented. He went forward and tapped on the transparent material making up the front of his cell. "Strong, but not nearly as strong as this," he said. He jumped when he heard a loud shattering sound, whipping around.

There was now a hole in the glass, and blood on Anti-Wanda's right hand. "Ow," she said simply.

"What in the name of England are you doing, you twit?" Anti-Cosmo asked, more surprised than anything.

"Gettin' to ya!" Anti-Wanda said. And she kept punching holes in the glass, not caring about how much it hurt at all. Eventually, when she had made a big enough gap, she was able to fit through. "I dids it!" she said happily. She wiped the blood from her hands on her clothes, still smiling crookedly.

Anti-Cosmo merely stared at her. "And why did you do this?" he asked when he was able to form sentences again.

"I wanted tah be with ya, without no stupid wall in the way. Sucks bein' stuck here, but... least now we gets tah be with each other," Anti-Wanda explained to the best of her limited ability.

Anti-Cosmo took her hand in his. He ran one finger over a cut that was still bleeding a bit and delicately licked the blood from that finger. "Well... I can safely say that no one else has punched through a glass wall for me. I would rather that first person be you," he said.

"Goodie! 'Cause that's kinda what I just did," Anti-Wanda said. Her dim happiness became unusual timidness. "Uh... can we sleep like we do at home?" She asked.

"There isn't as comfortable of an environment, but gladly. I've been deprived of something like this for too long," Anti-Cosmo said. He laid down on the hard cell floor and Anti-Wanda laid down next to him.

She let him wrap his arms around her, and she curled into him with her head on his chest. She felt a kiss on top of her head. "Love ya," she said.

"I love you too," Anti-Cosmo reciprocated.

They might've been stuck in prison, but at least they were stuck with each other.

*****Yeah, yeah, I got a headcannon that one of the reasons that Anti-Wanda's stupid is because she can't read well, and I don't mean to offend anyone who actually is dyslexic. Anyways, I hope this wasn't too OOC, don't logic it too hard. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
